


Twilight's Dawn And Grima's Rise

by XenoEmblem4TW



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Gen, Light Angst, Possession, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW
Summary: Grima's thoughts as he wakes up from his slumber. May see some of Robin's conscious merged in there too if you look hard enough. Features gender neutral (your choice for female/male) Robin possessed by Grima.Short poem. Hope you like :)





	Twilight's Dawn And Grima's Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story/poem I've EVER uploaded to the internet (not counting schoolwork) so please be nice. This was written during my Drama class cause I got bored and so this came up. Take a guess what the ending is from. Yes, I got permission to use the last two lines.

All you see is the dark,  
only being lit by my signature mark.  
as the world goes wild with fear,  
You only realize too late the end is here.  
as the shadows eclipses the light,  
all you see is never ending night.  
Watch the nightmare reappear,  
as the hour draws near.  
For I am the breath of Ruin and the Wings of Despair.  
For the world will burn,  
And I won't even care.  
So say goodbye to this, the final setting of the sun.  
Tomorrow dawns in darkness THE NIGHTTIME HAS BEGUN!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the last two lines are credited to Ponyphonic's The Moon Rises song. Seriously go look it up because it's super good. I hope you like this because this is the first poem I've thought to write out that does NOT count as schoolwork.
> 
> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on September 11th, 2016. Though I finally remembered to post it here :P


End file.
